PHOTO
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Naruto yang sedang berfoto dengan tulisan dan Sasuke yang setia menunggunya. [NaruSasu] Happy Reading
P.H.O.T.O

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Uchiha Iggyland

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : BoysLove. Typo (s). NaruSasu. NaruSasu. NaruSasu. Sedikit OOC (Mungkin). AU!. Dan lain-lainnya menyusul.

Fanfic ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi dari fandom sebelah. Kalau mau tahu gimana versi doujinshinya, silahkan PM saya ya!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai seraya memperhatikan sekitar. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah tulisan-tulisan promosi yang biasa di keluarkan sebuah toko untuk menarik perhatian para wisatawan atau pembeli.

Ia pun mendekati papan bertuliskan 'You Are Lucky' dan meminta seseorang untuk memfotokan dirinya dengan tulisan tersebut.

* 3 3 3 *

Sasuke duduk termenung di sebuah kursi dengan segelas teh panas yang mulai mendingin di hadapannya.

Pandangannya penuh kehampaan.

Berkali-kali ia melihat ponselnya.

Mengharapkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan itu muncul setelah satu bulan lamanya menghilang.

Namun yang terlihat masih sama seperti yang terakhir ia lihat 15 menit yang lalu.

* 3 3 3 *

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali dan melihat sebuah kalimat yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tertarik.

'Church of Good Will'

Ia melihat salah satu jemaah keluar dari gereja lalu menghampirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia meminta orang tersebut untuk memfoto dirinya dengan tulisan tersebut sesuai anjurannya.

* 3 3 3 *

Dia memang sedang terjebak dalam hubungan yang biasa orang katakan sebagai 'Long Distance Relationship'

Iya benar, dan ia telah terjebak dengan hal itu semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia setia? Tentu saja. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini sejak dahulu kala.

Namun, apakah pasangannya yang nan jauh di sana juga melakukan hal yang sama? Ia tidak tahu.

Namun berbagai fikiran negatif merasuki otaknya saat pesannya sama sekali tidak dibalas semenjak lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu.

Yah...

Mungkin dia mencoba untuk menunggu lagi.

* 3 3 3 *

Naruto pun mulai berjalan ke pusat kota London.

Lagi-lagi mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk 'diajaknya' berfoto.

Ia pun memandang awan, mencoba menyegarkan pandangannya dengan melihat langit yang ternyata mendung.

Seperti biasa, negara ini memang tiada hari tanpa hujan.

Maka dari itu ia harus lekas menyelesaikan fotonya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah toko bunga.

Ia pun tersenyum senang saat toko bunga itu memasang sebuah kalimat yang sangat tepat sekali untuk ia foto.

'Rose & Mary'

Yah walaupun tidak tepat, tetapi kalau dibaca kan hampir menyerupai.

Naruto pun mendatangi sang penjual bunga yang kebetulan sekali berada di luar dan meminta bantuannya untuk memfoto dirinya bersama kata-kata tersebut.

Sesuai anjuran darinya.

* 3 3 3 *

Sudah dua jam lebih ia duduk di sana.

Menunggu pesan yang memang mustahil untuk di balas.

Ia pun hanya menutup kedua matanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Ponselnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

* 3 3 3 *

Mendadak panggilan alam menghampiri Naruto.

Ia lekas mencari kamar mandi terdekat lalu memasukinya.

Lima menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan wajah lega.

Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah tanda yang menunjukan jika toilet ini ditunjukan untuk seorang lelaki.

Ah... Mungkin ini tepat.

Ia pun lagi-lagi meminta bantuan orang yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut untuk memfotokan dirinya dengan tanda tersebut.

Setelah mengatakan "Thanks You Sir!" Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi umum dengan perasaan senang.

Baiklah...

Saatnya mengirim foto-foto ini!

* 3 3 3 *

#.#.#.#

* 3 3 3 *

Suara getaran membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya.

..dan melihat jika ponselnya tengah bergetar.

Dengan setitik harapan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri meja kayu tersebut lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Satu email masuk.

Dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Mungkin jika ia seorang gadis atau lah bukan seorang Uchiha, kini ia terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan untuk mengekspresikan kesenangannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka email tersebut, dan melihat isi email tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengiriminya gambar.

Gambar Pertama. Ia melihat tulisan 'Will' dengan latar belakang sebuah gedung – Benarkan itu gedung? Sasuke tidak yakin – yang terlihat sedikit. Fokus kamera itu hanya tertuju pada tulisan 'Will'

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mengirim foto tersebut. Apa lelaki itu mencoba untuk memareninya?

Gambar Kedua. Tulisan tersebut sedikit bersinar karena memang di balik tulisan itu ada cahaya lampunya.

"You.. Hah?"

Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya, mengapa Naruto menutupi kata sebelum kata 'You' dengan tangannya?

Gambar Ketiga. Tulisan tersebut sedikit bergaya ala Ghotic dan ada ukiran bunga di sekitarnya.

Dia habis membeli bunga di toko bernama Mary?

Memangnya ada apa dengan Mary?

Ia pun semakin curiga, lagi-lagi Naruto menutupi kata sebelumnya, kini menggunakan kepalanya. Orang yang memfoto Naruto mencoba menepatkannya agar kata-kata sebelum 'Mary' itu menghilang.

Tunggu sebentar.

Mary?

Apa sebuah permainan kata?

Gambar Keempat sekaligus terakhir. Sebuah toilet lelaki.

Naruto menutup huruf 'N' pada tanda 'Toilet untuk lelaki ' tersebut menjadikan kata itu menjadi hanya 'Me' saja.

Apa maksudnya?

Permainan kata lagi?

Apa terlalu lama tinggal di Inggris membuatnya mendadak bergaya ala Sherlock Holmes gitu?

Sasuke pun melihat foto-foto di atasnya lalu membaca kata-kata yang entah sengaja atau tidak terfoto oleh Naruto. Ia tidak tahu

Setelah memahami hal itu, ia pun terdiam.

Ia terkejut.

Wajahnya memang datar, namun sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

Naruto...

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja melamarnya.

.

.

.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain tersenyum dan membalas email tersebut dengan kata..

"Hn, jika kau segera pulang."

.

.

.

END

Thank You!

Revieww Pleasee

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
